Blast from the past
by naleysocute23
Summary: Alison Scott, adopted sister of Lucas Scott and friends with the OTH gang she is happy but what happens when the people of her past catches up to her and demand to know why she left her home in Ipswich? OTHXCovenant... HIATUS
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

**AN: **I've had this story on my computer for awhile but I didn't know where to post it either on 'The Covenant' or 'One Tree Hill' so I thought I try on here first and if it doesn't work out than I'll move it to 'The Covenant'

* * *

**Blast from the past **

_**Prologue…**_

My name is Alison Scott, I am 17 years and I'll be 18 in 3 weeks, and yes that's right I am related to Tree Hill's famous Scott brothers. I am their little sister well by 1 month for Nathan and 2 months from Lucas and I am adopted (technically I'm Lucas' sister and I'm Nathan cousin but since Nathan is Lucas half-brother so he considers me a sister…twisted family tree) that is why I don't really look like them. I used to be known as Alison Simms, now you may have heard that name in another part of America, here's a hint Ipswich, Massachusetts, not ringing any bells how about this, the 4 Sons of Ipswich that go by name of Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Bingo there we go! I am related to Tyler actually we are twins by like 3 minutes I was born 12:03; anyways I was what you would call 'the outcast' or 'black sheep' in my biological parents eyes and because it is important for only the boys to have the Power, but I inherited it as well…lucky me rolls eyes. Tyler was their 'perfect' child they even thought he never go to Spenser's party…HA… they don't even know half of him as for me they disowned me at the age of 14 years old and that was a tough year for me so my parents disowning me added to the mayhem.

Anyways I'll cut to the point and pull out the main things you need to know… I started dating Pogue Parry on my 13th Birthday (13th October; and no one knew about us dating) A year later around 10th November my parents disowned me and also on that day I caught Pogue with Kate (ugh hate her!!) well first it was Pogue then parents so what do I do I left home…that's right I ran to Tree Hill I don't know… actually funny story I just opened a map and closed my eyes and randomly picked where I was going and Tree Hill was the place. So I left home the next day with no regrets and a message just saying that _'I was leaving and not coming back'_ (not like they are missing me anyways) so I went to Tree Hill got a job at Karen's Café and then I got offered a place by the owner Karen Roe Scott (of course my mum) and from then on my life sort of fell into place…and on my 16th my birthday I was adopted (Keith Scott is my dad!) and I love every minute of being a Scott and being protected by my two best older brothers, Lucas and Nathan. My best girl friends are Gigi Sullivan, Haley James-Scott (Nathan's wife), Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer (Lucas's girlfriend) and Christina Cannan (new girl met her 2 years ago and she is awesome she also has power that is the power of ice like Iceman in X-Men I call her Ice-woman or Icy). Anyways about me and my powers, well it is pretty simple it is just like the Ipswich's Sons and does my family and friends know about it…well yes they do and they have been so protective of me especially Lucas, Nathan and dad (Keith) as they worry about the aging part; it was scary telling them as they were shocked but they accepted me and it makes my love for my family and friends grow even more.

* * *

AN: So that's pretty much the big huge summary

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Tyler abruptly awoke with sweat all over him; it was another dream but it was getting it was getting worse it was of the girl he thought he had forgotten, his twin sister. She looked so different in his dream; well…it had been 3 years why now? His mind automatically flicked to Chase and his presence in his dream, Tyler shook his head and thought _'Must be because of my ascension'_ he looked to the time as it read 12:03 as he sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile…in Tree Hill_

Alison awoke with sweat all over her; it was another nightmare of her twin brother, Tyler Simms and then there was a pretty cute guy with short spiked brown hair his face was there but she never seen it before but he definitely had a bad aura about him as he smirked at her and said _'your next'_. Alison turned to look at her alarm clock as it read 12:03 and went back to sleep.

* * *

_**8pm: Ipswich, Massachusetts-**__**Nicky bar**_

Tyler sat with his friends well to him his 'brothers' and somehow he couldn't shake off the feeling that these dreams he has been having these couple days was trying to tell him something and something to do with his sister… 'Could she be in danger? Hurt? Dead?' Tyler frowned even more hoping it wasn't true; at that thought he was having a battle in his mind; he was so zoned out that he didn't realize his friends was calling his name it was then he was brought to reality when a hand whacked the back of his head

"Oww! What was that for?" Tyler said rubbing the back of his head

"Dude you zoned out on us what's on your mind baby boy? A girl? " Reid asked jokingly but was concerned as these past couple days Tyler seemed to be zoned out even in classes. The only people that should be 'zoning' out was Pogue who was brooding as he broke up with Kate when he caught her cheating on him again; Caleb wasn't that bad as Sarah had broke up with him on the week after the Chase mayhem and now it has been 2 months since Chase incident.

"No its nothing" Tyler said smirking

"Tyler you have been zoned out a lot what is going on?" Caleb said in a concerned stern tone that Tyler knew he couldn't get out of it

As Tyler took a deep breath and explained all the nightmares he had of Alison and Chase; as Tyler explained he noticed Pogue position from brooding to a worried expression and he stiffened every time he said 'Alison'

"Why now Baby Boy we haven't seen her in what 3 years she left without a warning anyways why should we care?" Reid said angered the boys knew Reid and Alison were best friends before she left and it really affected him that was why he put up walls and it was hard for Reid to trust people.

"Reid, I think these dreams are warnings and if Chase is involved then this is serious" Caleb said

"We don't even know where she is?" Pogue said surprised he was able to find his voice

"I think my parents would know, I don't know but I remember ages ago my parents got a letter and I heard my father say something about Alison but I didn't listen" Tyler said trying to remember

"Okay go find out; we need to have some contact with her" Caleb said and with that they all knew that was the end of that conversation as they all pondered upon their thoughts

_**Tyler's house:**_

Tyler parked his Hummer and made his way to his home and sighed before opening the door knowing this was going to be a hard topic to discuss with his parents as it was a 'touchy' subject between his families. As he entered he was greeted by his mother's voice

"Tyler sweetie you home? Oh how I have missed you" Mrs. Simms said and hugged her son

"Yeah I missed you to mum…umm is dad here?" Tyler asked pulling from the hug and looked down at his mum

"Yes he is; would you like to talk to him?"

"Yeah well I like to talk to you…well the both of you" Tyler said and Mrs. Simms noticed worry in his voice

"Okay meet us in the living room what did you want to talk about"

"Alison" Tyler said and noticed his mum stiffen from then he knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN: Like or not like let me know what all you readers think and review

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**AN:** Hey all who are reading well actually I thank **_bloomsky_** so much for reviewing because I don't know if anyone else is reading but anywho I loved writing this story so I am going to continue :) If there are people are reading please review good or bad hit me with a review (okay I sound desperate now lol...oh well)

Okay I am going to stop my rambling so here is Chapter 2!!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**2 days later: Tree Hill (Thursday night around 5pm)**_

Tyler said in the passenger seat as Reid had taken over the driving of his Hummer as Tyler pondered over what had happened:

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Okay meet us in the living room what did you want to talk about" Mrs. Simms smiled sweetly_

"_Alison"_

"_Oh well…ummm… wait till I get your father" Mrs. Simms said and went to get Mr. Simms_

_**Few minutes later… of Tyler explaining his dreams**_

"_You don't think Chase is out to kill her do you?" Mrs. Simms asked worried_

"_I don't know that is why I want to know when you last heard about her whereabouts" Tyler asked_

"_Umm…well last year we last heard she was living in Tree Hill, North Carolina"_

"_What? That far away"_

"_Yes it seams she wanted to get far away from us" Mr. Simms said thinking what his son just said_

"_I know this hard on you guys you know ever since she ran away from home and how she is your daughter but I have to find her just to make sure she is okay" Tyler said_

"_What is your plan?" Mr. Simms asked looking at Tyler_

"_Well Caleb and the gang would just go and see her but we would stay for as long as we think is enough"_

"_What about school?"_

"_Umm I was thinking to get transferred to their local high school or even better Alison's school you know just in case we have to stay longer"_

"_No!" Mr. Simms yelled "We sent you to Spencer Academy for the best education and then you want to throw that away because of some stupid dream you have of your twin sister that you haven't seen for 3 years! No I won't allow it" Mr. Simms finished off standing up which caused Tyler to stand up_

"_Dad! It is not a stupid dream what if it is true and we don't even know if she is in danger or not or even the fact that she is dead we have to find out and I want to at least find out why she left Ipswich" _

"_You don't need to know sweetie she just ran away that all we need to know" Mrs. Simms quietly said_

"_No, I need to know okay I am going and it would be greatly appreciated if you would transfer my grades to whatever high school Alison goes to as we speak all my friend's parents are agreeing" Tyler said determined and both Mr. and Mrs. Simms knew they couldn't talk their son out of it_

"_Fine son, but I hope you are not making a mistake" Mr. Simms said sternly_

"_I'm not dad, trust me"_

_End of flashback…_

* * *

A black Hummer and a yellow Ducati motorcycle parked at the Rivercourt for a break before continuing their destination but instead they saw the person they were looking for; playing basketball with a boy with raven black hair and a boy with blonde hair both around the same age as the blonde-haired boy was sitting on the benches laughing.

"Oh look at this the gorgeous Alison Scott goes for a pass but oh she fakes it and runs around her brother Nathan Scott and shoots and scores" Alison said finishing off her shot of the basketball going into the hoop

"And the crowd goes wild" Lucas laughed as he cheered for his sister and got off the benches to join them on the court

"Hey man we the Scott brothers you should be on my side" Nathan said jokingly

"Too bad he is on my side the winner" Alison pointed out

"Yeah I am Nate anyways if I was to verse you guys I win" Lucas boasted

"Oh really too bad Luke because the truth is I am a better than both of you put together" Alison smirked the Scott smirk that she had proudly mimicked surprisingly

Lucas and Nathan both looked at each other and smirked and had a twinkle of evil in their eyes that Alison saw as her eyes widened

"What are you guys thinking? You know I'm kidding I love you guys you both are better than me; I take everything back"

"Oh listen to that Luke she is actually taking all what she said back" Nathan said as he and Lucas surrounded her as they picked her up and threw her over their shoulders as she squealed as one arm was beating on Nathan's shoulder and the other arm was beating Lucas's shoulder

"Ahhh no let go of me"

"Nope too late sis"

"Well you guys ask for it" Alison said as her a spark of red sparked around her iris and zapped them a little bit to let her go as they yelped

"Hey no using around us" Lucas rubbing his shoulder and pointed his finger

"Yeah lets get her" Nathan said as Alison started to run and the boys started to chase her Alison was running so fast she didn't even notice 4 figures making their way as Alison looked back she noticed her brothers stop as she laughed thinking they were tired and before she knew it she bumped into a hard object or person that caused her to fall back

"Oww!" Alison said as she fell back before she knew it Lucas and Nathan were by her side lifting her up as Alison's vision returned her eyes widened at the face or faces she thought she left in the past

"Pogue…" Alison said staring at the person she bumped; Lucas and Nathan ran up to Alison as Nathan helped Alison up

As the silence went on for another minute Lucas and Nathan thought they should break it as it looked like Alison knew them

"Hey I'm Lucas Scott and this is my brother Nathan Scott and how may you know Alison?"

This time Tyler broke out the trance of staring at his twin sister "I'm Tyler Simms, the blonde is Reid Garwin, the long hair guy is Pogue Parry and the last is Caleb Danvers and I know Alison because well you figure it out she is my…" Tyler was about to finish but was cut off by Alison

"No I am not your twin sister or sister heck I am not even a Simms! I am a Scott get this right now I am Alison Marie Scott" Alison said as Lucas slung his arm over her shoulder protectively and of course the boys getting the wrong idea as Reid blurted out

"You're married!" as Lucas, Nathan and Alison's eyes widened as they burst into fits of laughter

"Ewww god gross Reid these are my brothers they adopted me well technically Lucas mum and uncle who are married adopted me and so I am a Scott" Alison said proudly forgetting the part that Tyler was and always will be her brother first and this angered Tyler as he yelled

"So what you threw away the part of being a Simms huh? Do you know how mum or even dad would feel if they knew what you have done? Do you even care that I was your brother first before these guys and Reid was your best friend and Caleb and Pogue heck you were close with Pogue huh so you what threw away that part of your life and what about your pow…" Tyler stopped realizing Lucas and Nathan were there

Alison was getting angry and Nathan and Lucas knew her temper didn't go well with her powers as Nathan whispered in her ears _'Don't let him get to you'_ as this calmed her she stepped up to Tyler and pointed to his chest

"Being a Simms ruined me! Didn't mummy and daddy tell their perfect son that they disowned me at the age of 14" Tyler and the rest of the Sons eyes widened at the revelation

As Alison continued sarcastically "Oh my, is that such a surprise! I guess I wasn't the perfect girl they wanted as I had these powers and yes my brothers know even my family and friends and they have accepted me"

Alison looked to Reid and knew this was the only wrong she did "Reid I am sorry for running away I guess I got scared and left without telling you what was going on in my life"

"Caleb I'm sorry too; for everything"

"And Pogue I guess you never told them the story of you hurting me" Alison said then stepped back as the boys looked at Pogue as he looked nervous

"Don't worry Pogue all my feelings for you have disappeared so you can go back to screwing Kate without hiding it" Alison said as Tyler and Reid fumed and looked at Pogue

"Later guys" Alison said turning her back from them as Lucas glared at each of them remembering the pain her past had caused Alison as he looked at them with disappointment and walked with his little sister

"Hold on guys" Nathan turned his head to yell towards Lucas and Alison as they stopped and waited for him before they could stop him he punched Pogue in the jaw and threateningly said

"Don't you ever come near my sister again! All of you especially **_you_**" Nathan said glaring at Pogue then smirked at his accomplishment as he caught up with Lucas and Alison leaving the Sons of Ipswich to contemplate on what just happened.

* * *

**AN: **REVIEW PLEASE!! :) THEY MAKE MY DAY I LOVE READING PEOPLE'S REVIEWS

* * *


	4. SORRY!

**AN:** Okay I want to say **SORRY!!** I won't be writing for awhile because I said before it's my final year in high school and I really want to focus my attention on studying so you won't see me for awhile as you haven't heard from me in a long time and I am terribly sorry for that. This also includes my stopping of my youtube videos wipe tear

Anyway after I finish school which is around the middle of November and after I finish school I am going holidaying in AMERICA!! LA HERE I COME!! Sorry I am very excited for that trip...I probably try to write during my trip but I don't think I be able to post it until I come back

Anywho...but who knows I might post a random chapter wink wink


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: I know it has been ages but I've actually written a lot of chapters for this story... I am quite pleased with myself :D**

**I would love to thank the following reviewers....**

**bloomsky, jesslat, waywarddaughter, , Mwahahahaha18 (Hey you reviewed my GG story right? If I'm right...thanks for this review), Confuzzled2011, Angel JJK**

**The reviews were amazing thank you all so much... keep them coming :D Thanks to all those that put this on alert or favourited it... You guys all rock!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

Alison awoke and remembered Lucas had to go to practice early as the basketball game was tonight against Bears Creeks. She groaned knowing that the Sons of Ipswich were in Tree Hill her home, her life…why? Alison sighed knowing she would never know the answer until she asked them; as she made her way to the bathroom through the quiet house as she knew Karen would be at the café. Alison turned on the shower and closed her eyes letting everything that had happened yesterday wash out of her mind. Today was Friday so she knew she had to change into her cheerleading uniform (winter one with long sleeve); she looked into the mirror and stared at her self and noted she looked like her twin brother, Tyler; with her black hair and blue eyes but she had a more rounder shaped face as him and she had a smaller girly nose and perfect lips; Alison rolled her eyes and tied her hair into a ponytail and then placed the sticker 'R' on her left cheek and then smiled when she was done.

Alison got out of the bathroom and saw it was 7:00 she had 1 hour before leaving home. When she made her way to the kitchen she noticed a cd player and a cd this caused Alison to smile as this was a routine with Peyton and Alison if something happened she'd leave a cd player and cd for her to listen to in the morning while making her breakfast. After pondering on what she would like to eat she decided upon egg and bacon as she scurried through the fridge and found the egg and bacon then set it on the counter and got the pan and turned on the stove while the pan was heating; Alison walked to the cd player that was left on the kitchen table and plugged it in and read the note that was on top of Fall Out Boy's album (Infinity on High) as she read the note

'_Hey Witchy-Ali heard about the hurricanes coming into Tree Hill hope FOB cheer you up! See you at school and say hi to Tigger…luv Goldilocks' _

Alison smiled and placed the cd in the cd player and pressed play as 'Thriller' came on blasting through the kitchen she put it loud and unlocked the back door as she knew Brooke would come to cheer her up any minute now as Alison took two plate out for Brooke and herself. As Alison started cooking her breakfast and let the music take over as she started to sing to the songs of Fall Out Boy. Before Alison knew Brooke came bursting through the door

"Alison! Oh my Gosh I heard are you ok?" Brooke said and came running up to her and hugging her as Alison laughed while cooking

"Yes I'm fine just shocked and angry but don't matter because I have breakfast and goldilocks left FOB as you can hear you can change it and put it up so we can sing"

"Duh! Of course love you girlie"

"Love ya too Brooke" Alison said as she handed her breakfast

_

* * *

_

30 minutes later:

Alison and Brooke have finished their breakfast and are washing up and getting into the song

Tyler drove to his Hummer to where Alison was living as he parked his car none of the Sons knew where he was going; Tyler knew he had to fix what he said; he noticed a silver Ferrari but thought it would be Alison's car. As Tyler sat in his seat he stared at the small house it was unusual for him to imagine Alison living here maybe because he grew up in a mansion. Tyler stepped out of black Hummer and made his way to the front of the house and knocked but no one answered he figured since the music was loud he followed the music which lead to a back door which he guessed led to the kitchen he was about to knock when he felt the door was unlocked so he opened the door to reveal his twin sister in a cheerleading uniform and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen what she was also wearing a cheerleading uniform but from his point of view she looked hot it was type of girl Reid would classify as 'hot' but to him she looked beautiful.

Tyler smirked the girls were so into their song they didn't even notice him there as they sang 'Hum Hallelujah' into the wooden spoon. When the song came to the end the girls started to laugh until they heard someone clear their throat; immediately Tyler noticed his sister eyes narrow and the girl next to her smiled at him in a flirty way which caught him by surprise. Alison pressed stop to the cd player and was soon looking at her brother

"What are you doing here, Tyler?"

Tyler got nervous "Umm…I came to apologize"

"Okay"

"Wait that's it" Tyler said surprised

"Yeah"

"Wait aren't you meant to be yelling at me" Tyler said waiting to be yelled at

"No it is just I'm not pissed at you I'm just pissed that I was never good enough for dad and mum and I guess I hated the fact that if you did something wrong they would take it easy on you if I did exactly the same thing I wouldn't hear the end of it so if I wanted to yell I be yelling at them"

"Oh" Tyler said now unsure

"Oh Brooke this is my twin brother Tyler; Tyler this is my best friend Brooke" Alison introduced them as she had to hold her laugh as she knew Brooke would flirt with him straight away and Tyler would go all nervous

"Hey, gorgeous nice to meet you" Brooke said and showed off her perfect dimples that all guys fell for and stuck out her hand

"Yeah… you to" Tyler said surprised he hadn't stuttered yet as he took her hand as they both felt electricity go throughout their body

"You single?" Brooke said shaking off the vibe and took her hand out of Tyler's grasp

"Tigger, I don't need you hooking up with my brother yet" Alison yelled as Brooke giggled

"What I can't help if his gorgeous" Brooke said smirking at him

"Sorry Tyler, anyways did you just come to apologize?" Alison asked

"Yeah and to let you know that we are coming to your school so I thought I pick you…" Tyler said but was cut off by Alison's yelled

"WHAT!!!!" Alison yelled

"Okay you come to Tree Hill that is enough but you come to my school no way...you don't see me coming to Spencer and dropping into your life…" Alison yelled but was cut off by Brooke

"Cool gorgeous you coming to Tree Hill; Alison you can drive my car and I'll ride with Tyler" Brooke linked arms with Tyler and threw the keys at Alison as she caught the last thing Alison heard was Brooke asking Tyler

"So you have no girlfriend?" Alison chuckled as she shook her head but then it hit her

"They are coming to my school" Alison had a free period in the morning and was going to practice dancing but now she was to pissed off now so she decided to visit her dad instead.

* * *

_Keith Scott's Body Shop:_

"Daddy, are you in here?" Maddie yelled into the motor store

"Yep here angel" a man in his 40's with gruffy brown hair and beard came from the back with a dirty cloth as he tossed over his shoulder and looked at his adoptive daughter

"What are you doing here not skipping school are you?"

"No dad, that was a one time and I got a free period and thought I should spend my last 40 minutes with you" Alison smiled but Keith could see through it

"So this wouldn't have to do with your twin brother and his friends coming here and now are coming to Tree Hill high"

"No…what how did you know"

"Brooke" Keith finished off

Alison chuckled knowing her best friend would be worried about her "Dad, seriously why did they come here now?" Alison asked

Keith looked at his daughter's pleading eyes and saw how upset she was over this as he motioned for Alison to come and sit down on the stool. As Alison sat down Keith hugged her knowing she needed it; Alison smiled as her dad always knew when she needed a hug

As Keith pulled out of the hug "Sweetie, I know how much pain they have caused but maybe they have come as some sort of penance"

Alison cocked an eyebrow "Penance?"

Keith chuckled "Okay I know how it sounds but maybe Tyler wants his sister, Pogue wants you to forgive him, Reid maybe he wants to see if his best friend is okay and Caleb maybe just came for the ride"

Alison laughed "Okay dad, maybe you are right but I don't want to go through what I went through when I was 14" Alison quiet down after remembering how long it took her to smile again

Keith sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "I know angel but maybe you should give them a chance instead of having your brothers beating them up"

Alison sighed knowing her dad was right "Okay dad anyways I better go"

"How did you get here?"

"Brooke's Ferrari"

Keith chuckled "I am very surprised she is even letting you touch it"

"I know but that's what happens when my brother comes to town and Brooke has her eyes on him… Okay dad love you bye" Alison stood up and kissed Keith on the cheek and left for school

* * *

_Tree Hill High:_

Alison parked Brooke's car as she noticed Tyler's Hummer behind her car and a yellow motorcycle in front of her she hadn't notice before as she shrugged her shoulders she got out of the car as she straightened her cheerleading uniform and checked the time on her cell phone and noticed it was only 10 minutes till her first class. She pulled out her Ipod and clipped it to her cheerleader uniform and walked into Tree Hill high and walked into the empty hallway towards her locker.

As she opened her locker with 'Dance Floor Anthem' blaring in her ears she looked at her timetable to see what she had for the day. She dropped her bag onto the floor and opened it taking her homework out of her bag and putting it in her locker. The bell rang to state that the first period had finished. Alison groaned she had a feeling she would be seeing the Sons of Ipswich very soon, _'damn thought to soon'_ Alison thought when she saw the 4 boys walk out of their class that wasn't far from her locker they saw her and made their way to her.

"Ugh please someone come, maybe if I hide my head in my locker they will walk past me" Alison said to herself and pretended to be looking for something in her locker but she soon felt their presence surrounding her as she heard Reid say

"You can get your head out of the locker we can see you" Reid said

Alison rolled her eyes and took off her Ipod and stuffed it in her bag and then closed her locker and was facing the 4 new boys of her school and glared at them as Reid smirked

"Since when were you a cheerleader?"

"Since I came here" Alison said

"But you are a klutz from what I remember" Reid said

"Well I am not the same girl you all know trust me" Alison stated

Reid angered as he raised his voice "Well maybe if you didn't run away then I would know the real you!"

All of a sudden the hallway went quiet and stared at the commotion; Alison was used to the attention and yelled at them

"What you guys never see me get yelled at huh look away before I tell my brothers to not play in Raven's basketball game"

At that moment everyone turned and went about their own business as Alison looked back at the boys and it was true she wasn't the same girl they knew

"What? Oh right I can stand up for myself" Alison said

"Yeah we know" Pogue said

"Sure whatever" Alison said then noticed the boys expression go into confusion as a person approached her and before she could ask her hands went over her eyes as a husky voice whispered in her ears

"Guess who?" Alison bit her bottom lips hiding her smile and she pretended to think

"Umm it is sexy Jenson Ackles wearing no shirt and waiting to sweep me up, on feet" Alison said smirking liking that image

"Ahh how about no" the mysterious guy said and put his hands down and she could literally hear him pout as Alison forgot about the boys and turned to face the mysterious guy

"Babe if we are going to play the guessing game can you not say actors you want to be with; seriously it is hurting my ego"

Alison smiled and looked at brown haired, green eyes guy and pretty built and he was all hers "I'm sorry baby how about a kiss, would that make it better?"

"I don't know" the guy pondered but Alison placed her lips on his briefly

"Hmm how about another than I'm better" Alison chuckled and nodded and kissed him on the lips before she knew it they were in a heated make-out session that caused Alison to remember that the boys was still there as she pulled away giggling and turned to the guys. Caleb seemed to be looking somewhere else, Reid and Tyler had disgusted faces while Pogue's face seemed to be confusing was that jealousy mixed with hurt.

"Sorry guys, James this is Pogue, Caleb, Reid and Tyler; boys this is my boyfriend James" Alison said proudly as she linked arms with him

"Hey, good to know Alison wasn't kissing a random guy" Reid said as he sticking his hand out as Alison scoffed jokingly as James shook his hand

"Hey Reid nice to meet you and it is good she is kissing me"

"Yeah Tyler her brother" Tyler said sticking his hand out next as James face went into confusion

"Brother?" James said as he shook his hand as he looked at Alison

"Long story I'll explain later" Alison glared at her brother

"Caleb, Alison is like my baby sister" Caleb smiled as he stuck out his hand as Alison smiled and thought _'that is why I love Caleb best'_

"Meaning if you hurt her I hurt you" Caleb said in voice you weren't sure if he was joking as Alison smile fell '_great he brings out the threats'_

"Pogue, Alison's ex" Pogue said without thinking and not sticking out his hand as all 3 boys including James's eyes widened

"Ex" all 4 boys said at the same time this caused Alison to glare at Pogue as she said

"Don't worry James it was just a long fling wasn't it Pogue"

"Well maybe to you it was but to me it wasn't" Pogue said; Alison felt her heart skip a beat just then the bell rang as James picked up Alison's bag

"Anyways nice meeting you boys; but I got to walk my girl to class, shall we Ali" James said

"Yeah" Alison said softly taking her eyes off Pogue as she walked past the boys as James slung his arm around her shoulders and the Sons of Ipswich watched her walk to class. Caleb, Reid, Tyler all looked at Pogue for an explanation

"Ex?" Caleb asked

"It's nothing" Pogue brushed them off but didn't have a chance as Tyler pushed Pogue against the lockers not caring for the attention he caused

"Okay I may be Baby Boy in the group but if you in anyway was the pain you caused my sister and that caused her to run away then you are dead I don't care if you're like my brother to me but I will hurt you" Tyler said threateningly as his anger caused his iris to go black that Reid and Caleb had to get him off, so Pogue could catch his breath

"From what I remember your parents disowned her" Pogue said out of breath as Tyler was to attack him again but Caleb and Reid held him back

"Get off…okay I'm fine; I've got to go to class" Tyler said calming down as his iris turned back to his normal colour as he picked up his bag off the floor and stormed off to class and he was glad none of his friends were in his class

Caleb and Reid both looked at Pogue and sighed in disappointment as Reid just picked up his bag and left Caleb and Pogue in the empty hallway. Caleb took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair

"Pogue we are talking at recess, we better go to history" Caleb said and adjusted his bag

**

* * *

**

**AN: Let me know what you think... you know I love them :D**


End file.
